


Business as UNusual

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Burger King - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, We love a soulja boy reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: You stay late at work to get some last minute work done. Jackson stays late too. Nothing wrong with a little friendly competition to use as motivation.





	Business as UNusual

You typed away furiously at the sales report as your friend one cubicle over packed her things up. 

“See you Monday!” She called out cheerfully, as she headed off to enjoy her weekend. 

“Yeah I’ll see you.” You muttered. You sighed. You really needed to get this done before you left or you’d be thinking about it all weekend, but you were itching to leave. You hadn’t had an office job for long and it was killing you being cooped up in a cubicle all day. You set your shoulders in determination. You WOULD get it done. You watched everyone slowly trickle out until you figured you were all alone. You typed quicker now, even more set on finishing. 

Everything was silent, just the sound of your keyboard. That is, until you heard the sound of someone singing loudly. 

“I MISS YOU I MISS YOU I REALLY WANNA KISS YOU BUT I CANT! SIX SEVEN EIGHT TRIPLE NINE EIGHT TWO ONE TWO!” 

You stood up quickly, peering over the walls of your cubicle to see what was going on. You saw your coworker Jackson entering the main office from the lunchroom with a cup of coffee singing robustly. He spotted your head and he turned red.

“Oh shit.” He muttered before he ran back into the lunchroom. You burst out laughing and got up to follow him.

“Jackson!” You called out. He came out from behind the fridge looking sheepish. “Were you hiding from me?” You laughed. 

“I thought everyone had gone home.” He replied, face still red. He felt like kicking himself. Here was the new girl he had a huge crush on, and she had caught him singing like a crazy person. HE didn’t really have to worry though; you thought that his singing was cute. 

“I had to stay late to finish something up.” You explained. Jackson nodded.

“Yeah me too.” 

“Well let’s make it interesting, whoever gets done first wins!” You said playfully. 

“Wins what exactly?” Jackson asked, his competitive side getting the best of him. 

“Uhh, the loser has to buy dinner.” You thought up.

“All right, hope you like jajangmyun because that’s what you’ll be buying me later!” Jackson crowed. He couldn’t believe his luck; he was basically going on a date with you after this!

“You’re on!” You shook his hand. You looked at each other then both made a mad dash back to your desks. You dropped heavily in your chair looking over your spreadsheet. You thought maybe this bet was a little ambitious because you still had a ways to go. Little did you know, Jackson was looking over his work thinking the exact same thing. 

Although that didn’t stop him from shouting “YOU’RE GOING DOWN!” from across the office. 

“Bring it Jackson!” You yelled back, before grinning to yourself. You were kind of looking forward to hanging out with him after this. 

You both worked diligently with bits of trash talking, and the occasional curious question about the other person thrown in.

“So what kind of music do you like?” 

“Do you watch ‘Descendants of the Sun’?” 

“What’s your favorite color?” 

Suddenly a clap of thunder interrupted your little competition. You had just enough time to save your work before the power went out. You let out a little squeak of surprise, blinking in the darkness before Jackson was next to you with his phone’s flashlight on. 

“You ok?” He questioned.

“Yeah I’m ok!” You replied.

“I didn’t finish.” Jackson said glumly.

“Me nether.” You shrugged. Jackson’s face brightened suddenly.

“Here let me get you something to eat anyway, the jajangmyun place probably has no power, but I bet Burger King has a generator.” He said sounding hopeful. You grinned. You were quite happy with the way things were turning out. 

“Sounds good! I don’t eat off the dollar menu though!” 

Jackson smiled widely. He offered his hand tentatively, and to his surprise, you took it readily. 

“Let’s go!” He said, gently pulling you up. You followed him, holding tightly to his hand as he led the way with his phone flashlight. You were glad you had decided to stay late that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I just started an office job and I have to stay late sometimes because I'm still slow :( I started wondering, what if Jackson worked here and stayed late too? He he anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
